Madmole
in " "}} Madmole (マッドモール Maddomōru) is a Fifth Generation Dragon Slayer and a member of Diabolos, a guild of dragon eaters.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 6, Page 18 Appearance Madmole is a tall man with a usually serious expression. He has unique eyebrows, long earlobes, and cornrows-styled hair that is tied back into a ponytail by a clasp. He dons armor for his attire.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 7, Page 14 Personality Compared to his comrades, Madmole is more mellow and polite, using honorifics such as "-dono" to address others. In contrast to Kiria’s brash attitude, Madmole is practical and prefers to be more strategic when it comes to facing stronger opponents, such as Mercphobia.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 8, Page 4 History At some point in time, Madmole devoured an Armor Dragon, which enabled him to take on their power. He then joined Diabolos, a guild exclusively comprised of Dragon Eaters, fifth generation Dragon Slayers.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 6, Page 18-19 Synopsis 100 Years Quest arc Madmole comes to Kiria's rescue, blocking Erza's sword attack with his head. He expresses his worries to Kiria when he finds out that she did not return. Madmole also informs her that Skullion wants her to return at once, but Kiria states that Mercphobia may appear at any moment. Shortly after their conversation, Mercphobia splits the ocean waters and descends upon them along with Team Natsu.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 12-14 Magic and Abilities Armor Dragon Slayer Magic (鎧の滅竜魔法 Yoroi no Metsuryū Mahō): Madmole is able to use this Magic that allows him to gain the abilities and characteristics of an Armor Dragon.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 12-14 With this Magic Madmole becomes durable enough to be able to receive any attacks targeted at him while also not feeling any pain, as well as able to materialize armor-like substance such as passageways on water to cross on.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 11-13 *'Armor Dragon's Steel-Fist Strike' (鎧竜の鋼鉄拳 Gairyū no Kōtetsuken): Madmole hardens his fists with the same properties of an Armor Dragon and punches the target, causing sheer blunt damage.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 15, Pages 15-16 Dragon Force ( Doragon Fōsu): Like all Fifth Generation Dragon Slayers, Madmole has the ability to use Dragon Force. However, the use of it is forbidden as it differs from the previous generations.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 46, Pages 19-20 Enhanced Strength: Madmole possesses a high degree of physical strength, as he is able throw Natsu onto a ship and damaging it in the process.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 13-15 Immense Durability: Madmole possesses great durability, as he is able to take a direct hit to the head from Erza's sword and showed no signs of injuryFairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 7, Pages 12-14 as well as survive multiple direct hits from Natsu's Fire Dragon King's Spells.Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 13-14Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 16, Pages 2-6 Quotes *(To Kiria) ''"You were late to return, Kiria-dono. So I got worried."''Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 7, Page 13 *(To Natsu Dragneel) '"Ah, the dragon slayers of the old world sure had it rough."''Fairy Tail: 100 Years Quest Manga: Chapter 10, Page 16 Battles & Events *Team Natsu & Mercphobia vs. Kiria, Madmole & Skullion Raider *Natsu Dragneel & Wendy Marvell vs. Skullion Raider & Madmole *White Out Mirajane Strauss & Elfman Strauss vs. Skullion Raider & Madmole References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Antagonist Category:Diabolos Members